Statute Eclipse
Name : Statite Eclipse Nickname : The Consumer Height : 200 meters Weight : 20,000 metric tons Gender : Male Combat style : Melee/Ranged Primary attack : Claws/Sharp Tail Secondary attack : bite/ram Primary weapon : Nuclear/star dust Secondary weapon : EMP Energy style : fury Overview : Statite Eclipse is based off of the solar eclipse but into a monster and created for one purpose : Go to planets solo and terra-form it ( Pollute ) it so his creators can consume it, he features a equivalent of a walking tank,capable of fighting 3 Jeagers at once Origin : Statite Eclipse was created by the "kaiju masters" to solo terra form planets and has lost only 7 battles after 39 planets and is considered the Consumer and he even survived a plasma cannon to the face when consuming Mars ( way before earth and if which how the marshians for extinct ) but after 1997 he rebelled against his creators so that's why earth hasent seen Statite eclipse yet Energy system : although it isn't clear that when Statite eclipse gets angry his blood gets electrocuted but when he punchs someone and the blood will act as a poison when hit by him and when he gets tired he goes into some sort of sleep mode, making his skin 3x stronger and the blood under his scales will turn into a new substance called " Solar mode ", while in this form he has more protection and he will recharge any damaged parts 2x faster but he can't move and his only protection in that form is NOTHING! So use with caution as you can't fight back while in solar mode and when in fury mode he gets the 5% Dmg boost! PRO TIP : use solar mode when enemy is stunned and don't use in battle!!! Ranged combat : he uses Stardust as a means of a fuel to attack, he will sprinkle some on his enemy then ELECTRICUTE THE DUST then it will ignite, into a giant blue flame and his tail is also long ranged, capable of reaching 100 meters which mind you is Half Statite's initial height and the EMP is all around him, like in the movieAnd Statite can throw debris 2x further then his height so about 400 meters which is pretty long if u ask me Grapple : he mostly likes to stab the debris with his long range tail and chuck it at his enemy and the tail itself is also long ranged but the second throw he likes to do is the classic grab em and slam em onto the ground! The third is the most dangerous but he grab his enemy and put dust all around him and ignite it launching em both into the air and finally body slamming himself into his enemy causing major damage to both of them but the recoil is only 25% of the initial damage done to the enemy Melee combat : when he uses a combo ( left left up right ) he will spin in a circle and his tail will stick out doing a Beyblade- type move knocking into enemy's and doing combo damage and the basic tail stab,tail slam,tail smack And the basic punch, uppercut but he can do anther combo ( up up right left up ) he will knock his enemy into the air and throwing dust onto him making his enemy explode and then he reaches for the enemy in the air and does massive air, tail combo goodness( creating more combos soon ) Weakness : he may be colossal and strong but he lacks the speed, another monster could outspeed Statite but not easily as the tail chances after the enemy but speed CAN overwhelm Statite but it would take forever since of Statite's high levels of defence but Statite may get a come back as seen with the EMP and the Stardust which if timed perfectly could explode when the enemy steps on it therefore knocking his enemy over but the enemy can dodge it if they were paying enough attention but anything fast as a car is like sonic the hedgehog for Statite Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster